


Первый блин комом

by WTF Gundam 2021 (WTF_Gundam)



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Cooking, Everyday Life, Gen, Humor, WTF Gundam 2021, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gundam/pseuds/WTF%20Gundam%202021
Summary: Об Инновейдо, кулинарии и неприхотливости супер солдат.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Первый блин комом

**Author's Note:**

> Третья работа из серии по Gundam 00

Тьерия не любил слишком долго находиться на Земле, особенно если это не мегаполис, а глушь, в которой они в очередной раз застряли из-за паранойи военных Союза. Велась тотальная проверка документов, до Лифтов в ближайшее время не добраться — пришлось снять жилье и экономно жить на то, что осталось на привязанных к подставным документам картах: электронные счета также были недоступны.

Нечего и думать об уединении в крохотном доме на две спальни и кухней вместо гостиной. Попытка Тьерии переселиться из выделенной им с Аллилуйей комнаты на кухню успеха не возымела, Нейл его выставил первым же утром:

— Не хватало еще что-то на тебя пролить, тут и так тесно, а завтракать хотят все.

Эрде, бурча, удалился в комнату, Хаптизм и не думал вставать — ну да, еще только шесть утра. Снайпер выспался или проголодался? Тьерия мстительно подумал, что обычно недисциплинированного Локона разбудил голодный Сэтцуна.

Когда утро официально наступило, Локон поднял всех на завтрак:

— Готовить предлагаю по очереди, а за продуктами ходить на рынок, у меня есть достаточно денег для этого. Заодно на рынке можно собрать информацию.

Тьерия напрягся:

— Разве здесь нельзя купить готовой еды? — он всю жизнь питался или готовыми пайками, или тем, что приготовят девушки или Лассе с Локоном: ему особо не было разницы — оладьи или белковый витаминный коктейль.

— Это дорого, и всем надо выбираться в поселок, а там военные, местный рынок не должны так проверять. Не такая уж проблема по очереди варить что-то, пока другие выясняют обстановку. Если примелькается кто-то один, будут проблемы. Не переживай, в готовке нет ничего сложного.

Нейл решил, что они с Тьерией поедут на рынок, а Ал и Сэтцуна пока останутся тут обживаться, но перед этим объяснил, как обращаться с макаронами. Хаптизм серьёзно записывал, Тьерия слушал вполуха — не сложно, когда есть точная инструкция, главное — точно выполнять операции.

Машина была приобретением Локона, права нужного образца на данный момент были только у него, хотя водить умели все. Эрде вождение даже нравилось, но не в случае, когда это потрепанный жизнью джип. Эта машина ощущалась тяжелой, не то что та, на которой он практиковался — практически спорткар, легкий и послушный.

— Приехали, — Локон припарковался среди таких машин.

— Никакого вкуса, — буркнул Эрде, рассматривая стоянку и вытаскивая пустые пакеты и сумки. Им что, действительно потребуется столько продуктов?

Среди прилавков Тьерия растерялся: это все еда? Многое было совершенно незнакомо на вид. Он завис у прилавка с фруктами и овощами: фермерские продукты отличались от тех, привычно идеальных, из города.

— Точно, яблоки, Алу и Сэту понравится, — Локон подставил продавцу бумажный пакет, куда насыпали с горкой мелких, неказистых яблочек.

— А это можно есть? — Тьерия думал, это наверняка испорчено.

— Это еще и вкусно! — Локон за локоть потащил его за немытой картошкой и морковью, сыром, нарезанным прямо на прилавке, зеленью пучками, где порой проглядывали желтые стебли, и конечно, целой, только вчера вечером, забитой курицей.

На тушку петуха с болтающейся еще головой Тьерия смотрел как на ужас всей жизни, Локон же придирчиво ее осматривал, даже пальцем ткнул и, оставшись довольным, погрузил в очередной пакет. За мукой ходили отдельно — большой мешок закинули на заднее сиденье, предварительно постелив брезент. Тьерия постепенно отходил от увиденного и твердо решил не есть, что бы ни сделал с птицей Локон. Кажется, запах сырого мяса он теперь не переносит.

— Что-то не так? — Локон покосился на притихшего Эрде. — Да, вид у сырого мяса не очень, но я там специи прихватил, в духовке будет вкусно.

Взгляд в ответ был таким, что Локон предпочел тему не развивать.

Дома за петуха чуть не случилась драка: Сэтцуна и Аллилуйя, точнее, вырвавшийся Хал, облизывались на сырое мясо, вызвав панику у Тьерии и ругань у Локона. Естественно, тушку было велено готовить, и нечего увиливать. А еще долго объяснять, как определять готовность макарон на вкус, потому как для Сэта и Ала пересоленное и полуготовое вполне себе вкусно.

Ужин снова готовил снайпер, на завтрак обошлись яблоками; в этот раз на выезд Локон взял Хаптизма, чтобы проветрился и успокоился. Если верить вчерашним слухам, военные должны были снять проверочный кордон южнее — надо бы хоть до банка добраться, чтобы тут не светить счетами.

Тьерия с сомнением оглядел продукты: овощи чистить нужно, а на курицу он вовсе боялся смотреть, поэтому решил, что с тестом должно получиться лучше. Правда, он так и не выяснил, сколько нужно жарить оладьи с каждой стороны, но правильный цвет помнил.

Пока он возился у стола с тестом, Сэтцуна разобрался с петухом; Эрде содрогнулся, увидев, что он пробует кусочек мяса. Нет, определенно есть продукты, которые надо готовить! А это... варварство!

Настроить температуру, налить, как велено, три столовые ложки масла и ровно ложку теста. Но почему-то оладьи стремились превратиться в блины, хотя он все положил строго по рецепту и измерял до грамма! Прошлось снова читать кулинарный форум и докладывать муки. Первые... блинчики вышли черно-белые, с одной стороны пригорели, с другой едва схватились. Нет, время для каждой стороны разное — Тьерия это понял.

К возвращению недовольного Локона — добраться до банка не удалось — в доме витали два запаха: аппетитный, жареной в специях курятины, и несколько горелый, от выпечки.

Ал повел носом, на кухне обнаружился довольный трудами Тьерия и миска оладьев. Снайпер с сомнением покосился в нее — как-то после пары часов за рулем и ругани с патрулем не хотелось еще несварение заработать от непропеченного.

— Ал, вся надежда на тебя, не расстраивай Тьерию, — он похлопал парня по плечу и был увлечен Сэтцуной, который утащил в их комнату по порции курятины.

Голодного суперсолдата упрашивать два раза не пришлось, Алу хотелось, чтобы мрачный в последнее время Тьерия наконец-то хоть расслабился. Оказалось неплохо, особенно вприкуску с яблоком, поскольку вкуса почти никакого не было и жевалось как резина, но приятно было видеть довольно задравшего нос Тьерию. Так-то лучше, их обычный Эрде, но надо бы уговорить готовить Локона...

Порцию курицы, свою и Тьерии, Ал доедал глубокой ночью, когда инновейдо улегся. На оставленном планшете светился запрос — «вегетарианская кухня». Ал горестно воздохнул и пошел мыть посуду; но теперь он хоть знает, в какой ресторан пригласить, когда они отсюда выберутся.


End file.
